Toujours Pur
by Sarasva
Summary: Toujours Pur. Deux mots qui définissaient Walburga. Deux mots pour et par lesquels elle avait vécu. Deux mots, une obsession…et des fantômes. Voilà tout ce qu'il restait à Walburga.


Toujours Pur.

Deux mots qui définissaient Walburga.

Deux mots pour et par lesquels elle avait vécu.

Deux mots qui avaient construit la légende des Black.

Deux mots, une obsession, une famille.

* * *

Walburga avait trois fiertés.

Sa famille : la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black.

La pureté de son sang : née Black, elle avait épousé son second cousin pour conserver ce nom dont elle était si fière et préserver la longue lignée de Sang-Pur qui constituaient la famille.

Et enfin sa maison. Elle avait vécu sa vie d'enfant puis de femme au 12 place Grimmaurd. Quasiment tous ses souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, étaient liés à cette demeure. Elle tenait plus que tous à cette bâtisse et avait fait en sorte de ne jamais la quitter. Presque 10 ans plus tôt, sentant la vie la quitter, elle avait commissionné un portrait grandeur nature qu'elle avait installé dans le hall de la maison de ses ancêtres.

La maison n'étant plus habitée que par Kreattur, sa vie picturale avait été bien calme. Du moins jusqu'au semestre précédent. Les derniers mois avaient manqué de lui faire arracher ses cheveux d'acrylique.

Sirius, le fils fugueur, le traître à son sang, était revenu, et avec lui ces immondices qui l'avaient conduit à sa perte. Et parce que cela ne suffisait pas, une tornade rousse semblait avoir pris d'assaut la maison de ses ancêtres, ravageant et détruisant des artefacts accumulés avec soin depuis des siècles par des générations de Black.

Désormais, seule la nuit apportait un semblant de paix.

Du moins la plupart des nuits.

L'escalier principal craqua soudain et Walburga soupira.

Les rideaux recouvrant son portrait s'ouvrirent alors et la silhouette chancelante de son fils apparut dans son champs de vision. Sirius, les cheveux filasses, des cernes sous les yeux et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans la main, s'assit à même le sol au moment même où l'horloge sonnait les douze coups de minuit.

« Joyeux Noël, Mère. », dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Walburga ne répondit pas. Elle contemplait en silence ce fils qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. La vie n'avait pas épargné le dernier des Black. Il portait en lui trop de souvenirs, trop de regrets. Il était plus souvent saoul que sobre ces derniers temps, et même son Sang-Mêlé de filleul ne parvenait plus à lui arracher de sourire. Eteinte la lueur espiègle de ses yeux bleus, disparues les fossettes rieuses, Sirius Black n'était plus qu'un fantôme en sursis.

Leurs regards se croisèrent soudain, la ramenant à la dernière fois que cela s'était produit, à la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu fils de son vivant.

Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce soir-là.

Le clan Black au grand complet s'était réuni au 12 square Grimmaurd pour célébrer l'intronisation de Bellatrix au sein des rangs des activistes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son fils aîné, irrespectueux comme à son habitude, affichait ouvertement sa réticence, et à la première réprimande il avait répliqué qu'il refusait de fêter l'entrée de sa cousine dans une secte de meurtriers. Habitués à ses remarques comme ils étaient, personne n'avait vraiment relevé. Druella s'était contentée de poser la main sur le bras de Bellatrix pour empêcher sa fille de réagir et Walburga avait lancé un regard d'avertissement à Sirius pour le prévenir qu'il n'aimerait pas les conséquences s'il provoquait une scène. L'affrontement avait été évité pour un temps et les conversations avaient repris leur cours.

Jusqu'au moment où Orion s'était levé pour porter un toast.

« Nous sommes réuni ici ce soir pour célébrer l'engagement de Bellatrix qui porte désormais sur ses épaules l'honneur de notre famille et de notre société. Buvons au succès de sa mission. », avait-il déclamé avec fierté, « Toujours Pur ! »

La devise ancestrale des Black avait été reprise en chœur par les convives.

Sirius avait alors ricané, s'attirant le courroux de tous les adultes présents.

« Purs ? Ne me faites pas rire ! », avait-il lancé, se moquant éperdument des réactions d'outrage autour de lui.

_ « La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black est la famille de Sang-Pur la plus prestigieuse du Royaume Uni, jeune homme. », avait dit quelqu'un.

Walburga se rappelait encore avoir fermé les yeux de lassitude à cet instant. Il ne fallait jamais argumenter avec Sirius. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait lorsqu'il attirait ainsi l'attention sur lui. Cet enfant adorait provoquer.

« Le sang, toujours le sang ! Notre devise est "Toujours Pur " mais il n'est fait mention nulle part de sang. Nous sommes tous des Black ici, purs et durs. Le même sang, la même folie ! Mais le seul qui soit réellement pur c'est moi, et d'une façon que cette famille de décadents est bien incapable d'apprécier. Votre quête de pureté me fait rire. Etre un mangemort est un honneur ? Moi cela me répugne de voir la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black à genoux devant un despote ! »

_ « Comment oses-tu dénigrer ainsi la cause ! », avait éclaté la sanguine Bellatrix.

Sa mère, trop choquée par les paroles du jeune homme n'avait pas pu réagir à temps pour l'empêcher de réagir aux railleries de son cousin.

_ « Parce qu'assassiner des gens qui n'ont rien demandé c'est une cause maintenant ? », avait répliqué Sirius, sa colère à peine contenue maintenant que sa cousine était entrée dans la conversation.

Ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais entendus, toujours à se chamailler et à se narguer dès leur plus jeune âge.

_ « Nettoyer notre société des sang-de-bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang qui la polluent en est une. Nous sommes le dernier rempart qui protège notre société de l'invasion moldue ! Tu devrais ramper à mes pieds pour me remercier ! »

_ « Je comprends tout de suite votre appellation maintenant. », avait-il rétorqué, sarcastique, « C'est sûr que les Nettoyeurs, ça a beaucoup moins de panache. "Au secours, les Nettoyeurs arrivent, fuyez !" J'entends d'ici les enfants qui refusent de se brosser les dents trembler dans leurs pyjamas. Mangemort a au moins le mérite de faire peur. A moins que ça ne soit plus littéral. Peut-être mangez-vous vos victimes après le crime. Dis-moi, quel goût a la chair humaine, Bellatrix ? »

_ « Tu ris Sirius, mais pendant que toi tu supplieras pour qu'on t'épargne comme les autres traîtres à leur sang, moi je serais honorée au-delà de mes espérances ! »

_ « Tu mourras avant d'en arriver là et tu pourriras au cimetière des damnés comme nos ancêtres avant toi ! »

_ « Il n'y a pas de plus grand honneur que mourir pour la cause. »

_ « Pour la cause ? Je croyais que c'était la famille le plus important ! »

_ « Cesse immédiatement tes impertinences, Sirius ! », était intervenue Walburga avant que l'argument ne dégénère en duel, « La cause et la famille ne sont qu'une seule et même entité. Maintenant tais-toi et ne vient pas gâcher les célébrations par tes enfantillages. »

_ « Vous avez raison. », avait semblé concéder son fils, « Pardonnez-moi, Mère. Buvez ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Buvez ! Buvez au meurtre d'innocents et à la persécution de votre propre race, moi je boirais à votre fin. Parce que, marquez mes mots, quand cette guerre sera finie, il ne restera plus des Black que des noms dans un cimetière. Et moi je danserais sur vos tombes. Et je boirais à l'extinction des Black, cette si grande Maison, crainte et respectée, qui n'aura pas su évoluer avec son temps. »

Walburga se souvenait encore de la fureur qui s'était emparée d'elle à ces mots.

« Sirius Orion Black ! Tais-toi avant de te ridiculiser plus encore ! », avait-elle hurlé, au bord de l'hystérie, « Tu es déjà la honte de notre famille, ne viens pas aggraver ton cas. », avait-elle conclu avec un regard qui promettait mille représailles s'il osait proférer autre chose que des excuses.

Mais à seize ans son aîné ne craignait plus sa colère depuis bien longtemps. Il affrontait ses châtiments avec la même impertinence qui suintait dans ses paroles. Non, il n'avait jamais su respecter les limites, surtout pas celles qu'elle lui imposait. Et il n'allait pas commencer ce jour-là.

« Une honte, vous dîtes ? Et pourtant je serais le dernier. Quand la folie vous aura dévoré et que la justice vous aura condamné, je serais le dernier des Black. Imaginez ! Sirius Black la disgrâce, dernier espoir de voir perdurer cette famille dont vous tirez tant de fierté. Mais un espoir vain, je vous le garantis. Je n'aurais pas de fils, c'est une promesse, un serment que je vous fait. Le nom des Black mourra avec moi. »

_ « Cette fois c'en est trop. », avait explosé Walburga, « Comment oses-tu renier ainsi ton nom ? Ta famille ? Comment oses-tu renier ainsi les Black ? Sans ton nom tu ne serais rien ! Un tel ingrat ne mérite pas de faire partie de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black ! Profère encore de telles paroles et tu seras déshérité Sirius Orion Black ! L'adolescence peut excuser beaucoup de choses mais je ne tolèrerais pas l'irrespect envers notre nom ! »

Elle avait hurlé, oubliant que la famille au grand complet était présente ce soir là. Dans sa fureur, elle ne voyait plus que son fils.

Et l'enfant turbulent était devenu un homme sous ses yeux.

« Vous avez raison, cette famille ne me mérite pas. Je vous laisse à vos célébrations. Adieu Madame Black. », avait-il dit, la voix si calme et si assurée qu'elle avait compris à cet instant qu'elle avait perdu son fils.

Il s'était levé, attrapant au passage la bouteille de vin posée devant lui, et avait traversé la pièce dans un silence assourdissant. Sur le seuil il s'était retourné et avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Dans une dernière provocation, il avait porté la bouteille à sa bouche, avalé une gorgée de vin sans jamais détacher son regard puis craché « Toujours Pur ! » avant de lever la bouteille en un salut moqueur et de tourner les talons.

Les célébrations avaient repris sitôt la porte fermée, comme si Sirius Orion Black, son fils, la chair de sa chair, ne venait pas de se déshériter lui-même la minute précédente. Ils avaient continué à boire et chanter alors que l'un des leurs venait de renier tout ce qu'ils étaient, tout ce en quoi ils croyaient. Et elle avait bu et chanté avec eux, son sourire fermement en place tout le long du repas. Parce qu'elle était une Black et que les Black n'avaient aucune faiblesse.

Walburga avait pleuré cette nuit-là, pleuré la perte d'un enfant et l'échec de son éducation. Dans le secret de sa chambre, là où personne ne pourrait la voir et l'accuser de sentimentalisme, elle avait versé des larmes de mère, pour la première fois de sa vie mais pas la dernière.

Le lendemain, elle avait effacé son nom de la tapisserie familiale et interdit à quiconque de le mentionner en sa présence.

Vingt ans après, Sirius Orion Black foulait à nouveau le parquet de sa maison ancestrale. Walburga n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait vu passer le seuil. L'espace de quelques précieuses secondes, elle s'était laissée aller à espérer que l'adolescent rebelle avait mûri en un homme prêt à assumer l'héritage des Black. Une espérance bien vite étouffée lorsqu'elle avait remarqué qui le suivait : un hybride, un vieillard sénile, des traîtres à leur sang et même une sang-de-bourbe !

Vingt ans après, ses paroles prononcées sous le coup de la colère se réalisaient. Les Black étaient presque tous morts et enterrés, et Sirius, le dernier d'entre eux comme il l'avait prédit, était venu ripailler sur leurs tombes.

Walburga avait ainsi vu la maison de ses ancêtres devenir, en l'espace de quelque mois, le refuge de tout ce que les Black avaient cherché à détruire. C'était l'ultime vengeance de Sirius. Le Black qui avait osé renier sa famille.

Sirius Orion Black.

Le fils rebelle et pourtant un Black jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il pouvait renier son héritage tant qu'il le souhaitait, le sang ne mentait pas.

Il avait leur force de conviction, leur loyauté aveugle, et aussi ce mélange de folie et de colère qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle et mépriser ses principes, ce trait de caractère qui pouvait passer pour de l'inconscience mais que Walburga savait être la cruauté inhérente aux Black. Qu'il le veuille ou non, la magie noire coulait dans ses veines, rendue potente par des siècles de pratique assidue et de mariages méticuleusement arrangés.

Tout cela pour en arriver à Sirius, le dernier des Black.

Il aurait fait un mage noir formidable l'héritier parfait, puissant et charismatique à la fois.

Si seulement il avait su choisir ses allégeances avec plus de discernement.

Si seulement ce maudit Potter ne lui avait pas volé son fils.

Si seulement…

Elle arrêta là cette ligne de pensée. Cela ne menait à rien de ressasser le passé et de chercher des explications.

Walburga se leurrait et elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Pour tous ses travers, son fils n'avait jamais été naïf. Sirius était un meneur et pas un suiveur. Il avait choisi son chemin et il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui-même à blâmer.

Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il recommencerait tout si c'était à refaire. Sirius avait bien des regrets mais pas celui d'avoir renié son sang. Fidèle à ses convictions jusqu'au bout.

Tout comme elle.

Brisé par des années d'emprisonnement, hanté par les fantômes de son passé, il restait malgré tout un Black. Son fils.

« Joyeux noël, fils. », dit-elle doucement avant de fermer les rideaux qui masquaient son portrait.

* * *

Toujours Pur.

Deux mots qui définissaient Walburga.

Deux mots pour et par lesquels elle avait vécu.

Deux mots qui avaient conduit les Black à leur perte.

Deux mots, une obsession…et des fantômes.

Voilà tout ce qu'il restait à Walburga.


End file.
